


For Science!

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Series: Unexpected Relations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: Testing drugs to beat the devil always has it's Pros and Cons.





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> _Placed during the time Rowena tested the drug for Lucifer's alcohol with Gabriel between Unfinished Business and Beat the Devil._

Rowena stepped out of the room in a rush, all her outfit in complete disarray, fabric looking like it had never met an iron and her hair in even worse condition, face blushing and breath barely calming down. She sprinted towards the room she had chosen as her own on the other wing of the bunker. 

“The hell Rowena? Where's Gabriel?”

She jumped when Dean's voice caught her unguarded. She was about to dismiss him with a glare when she stopped for a second. She turned back and pulled the man in front of the door of the room she had just left.

“Dean, sweetheart, won't you please be a dear and keep an eye on this door for me? I'll be right back. Do not let anyone inside!”

“Okay?”

Dean was eyeing the witch suspiciously while she moved away from his sight when he heard Gabriel groaning with what sounded like pain. Worried he opened the door. He was welcomed by a strong scent that made him scrunch his nose and frown when the low light of the table lamps showed him the archangel covered by thin sheets, falling over his frame in a way that hinted he was most likely naked in a fetal position in the middle of the bed, whimpering with apparent pain.

“Gabriel? You alright man?”

Dean came in closer when the archangel kept weeping in response. Feeling more alarmed he placed a hand over his shoulder.

“Gabriel?”

Gabriel turned towards him scared but when he realized who was in front of him his pupils dilated and Dean dangerously felt the raw lust building up inside the archangel like the hunger of a feral animal who just found its prey. He tried to move away from him a second too late, before he could hold his hand back, the archangel had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him over the sheets drenched in the odor of sex, making Dean feel disoriented, unable to process whether the concept of a witch and an archangel going at it like rabbits was more or less gross than the physical proof of their actions.

Gabriel turned him over, back against the sheets and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Fuck Dean, what are you doing here!?”

This complaint helped the hunter get a hold of himself, getting angry at the archangel manhandling him.

“Why am I here? What about what the fuck are you doing!? I thought you were in pain!”

“I am in pain!” Screamed Gabriel desperately. Dean froze at Gabriel's trembling voice. “We fucked up! We were testing the drug for Lucifer and now I'm in overdrive! I _want_ so bad I am in pain!”

“W… what do you mean with want?”

Dean was lamely fighting Gabriel's inhumanly strong hands while the archangel undressed him. Gabriel fulminated him with a glance.

“What do you think, dumbass?”

“Okay this is SO not what I expected when... Gabriel? Why are you bending over!? S—stop! Fuck!”

Dean threw his head backwards when a pair of soft thin lips and a deliciously warm mouth surrounded his dick, sucking at it intently. Dean's hands rushed to tangle themselves on Gabriel's hair, trying to push his head away in a vain attempt to make him step back. But Gabriel had other plans, he swiftly used his tongue to add more sensations to the ones the hunter was already fighting and moved a hand to play with his balls. Dean let out a hitched sob. He felt a clear jolt of panic and guilt when he realized that Gabriel's long ministrations reverencing his cock were getting his body into the program despite his efforts of staying calm.

“Fuck fuck fuck Gabriel, Gabe, stop, please, fuck—Gabe!”

Gabriel sucked away from Dean's cock with an obscene pop.

“I'm sorry Dean” and at least his face did show regret, Dean thought sourly. Gabriel moved on top of him and aligned his entrance with Dean's now leaking dick. “I’ve wanted you for so long, I can’t stop right now!”

“Gabe this isn't—” 

Whatever Dean was about to say got drown in a moan echoed by the archangel, who had impaled himself painfully fast over Dean. The poor man throwing a hand over his eyes, unable to face the fact that his dick was actually inside a guy and not just any guy but a stupid dipshit asshole who also happened to be an archangel. After just one moment that Gabriel took to breathe, he began to move up and down and properly ride the man. And he was _so good_ at that. The way he moved his hips in shallow circles made Dean's breath go faster while the hunter threw his hands over Gabriel's hips, trying desperately to push him away.

“Fuck Gabe slow down, I won't last!”

“It's okay…” hitched a panting Gabriel on top of him.

“No it's not, it's… dammit!”

Imitating the move Gabriel had used to pull him over the bed, Dean tackled Gabriel onto the mattress, losing the point where their bodies had been linked with regret. Swiftly, Dean opened Gabriel's legs and lifted him up.

“Hold your legs.”

Gabriel obeyed, eyes darkened by the show the naked hunter was giving him of his delicious body while he positioned himself. Soon enough, Gabriel sighed in relief when Dean popped in once more. Dean stopped for a second. This was it, this wasn't him being forced anymore, this was him willingly diving inside Gabriel, inside a fucking guy. After one moment where Dean swallowed thick, he gave a hard thrust into Gabriel so deep that the archangel let out a wild moan. 

“Oh Fuck Dean, YES!” 

Enticed by how vocal Gabriel was going, Dean began to move with purpose inside him, forcing out a stream of moans while he was caught on a wave of pleasure. Remembering something, he began to prod shallowly upwards until he hit a spot that made Gabriel let out the loudest moan so far while his body arched. Content with having found his prostate, Dean started to pound the archangel mercilessly. Archangel that now was moaning and blabbering gibberish while his body tried desperately to move away from the barrage of sensations and Dean pulling him back with enough force that if he had been any other human being he would have definitely ended up with bruises for a month. 

Realising he was going to cum at any second, Dean shifted his weight and used one of his hands to jack Gabriel off.

“Goddammit Gabe come already!”

It was a chained reaction. Dean's hot as fuck dirty rough voice commanding Gabriel while his hand rubbed his dick sent the archangel over the edge making him cum and tighten up his hole, forcing Dean to lose his thrust and stammer inside him, pouring all his thick sperm inside with a groan.

After the release, Dean fell entirely limbless over Gabriel panting like he had run a marathon, which might have been a very good analogy given the task he had fulfilled, satisfying an archangel. It wasn’t until now that he was able to feel the stream of sweat coming down his neck, cooling him on it’s path downwards his skin. Gabriel was also panting contentedly, basking in the afterglow.

Doing his best to gather up some energy, he pushed himself away from Gabriel and rolled over the empty side of the bed, running away from the heated stickiness of naked hot bodies that had rubbed together. That was the moment when he met Rowena’s gaze on him. She was leaning against the door, mouth wide open in a smile full of incredulity. Dean only closed his rolling eyes softly cursing on the low. She snorted softly. 

“Well! That was quite the spectacle~” Rowena singsonged while approaching them, making sure of giving a good pass to Dean’s naked body in front of her.

Gabriel laughed leisurely. “I always knew it would be awesome but damn, you really blew past all my expectations Dean-o.”

Dean pinched his eyebrows in frustration while sighing. “Okay, whatever. You’re both forbidden to talk about what happened here tonight.”

Gabriel laughed wholeheartedly now. 

Rowena sighed holding up a small vial “What a shame, I guess this remedy I concocted is useless now.”

“Yeah, maybe not, we still have three more drinks to test out...” Gabriel signaled some bottles resting on the shelf at the wall.

Oh, so that’s what all those other bottles in the ground had contained inside thought Dean a bit wary of the glowing contents of the leftover brews. Dean sat up and looked for his clothes, previously discarded on the floor.

“Where are you going?” Asked Rowena a little puzzled.

“Out.”

“What do you mean? You’re not gonna stay?”

Dean glared at her after his shirt had gone past his head, making him a lot less intimidating than what he normally was with all the ruffled hair. 

“No.”

“B...But why?”

“Why? WHY?”

“Yes! Why? Since I’m finally here, we could have a nice threeway play!”

Dean let out an exasperated sigh while fixing his boxer briefs. 

“You guys keep up with the fun. Sam will come looking for me anytime if I’m gone too long.”

“Spoilsport” Spat Gabriel from the bed, turning over his belly and gliding his hand along the sheets, lifting up his rear seductively towards Dean.

Dean unconsciously dragged his sight along the line of Gabriel’s ass. He wavered a moment but turned to pull up his pants. He had already lost enough face today banging an archangel, he was definitely not ready to lose all of his morals throwing a witch in the batch. 

“You’re mulling over things way too much.” Gabriel warned him softly. 

Dean fulminated him with a glance. “I’m not.”

Gabriel sighed defeated and admired Dean’s back while he laced up his boots sitting at the edge of the bed. He stood up and moved towards the door.

“Better take a shower Dean-o, you smell like sex.”

Dean turned towards the both of them before he stepped out from the room with the characteristic Winchester menacing glare.

“Good luck with that drug research.”

Rowena and Gabriel stood speechless at the closing door. Despite the murderous look he had given them, Dean was earnestly rooting for them to find the thing that would bind The Devil.

“Great, now I feel guilty for all the sex I’ve had today.”

“The more reason to spur our efforts tonight dear.” smiled Rowena warmly, taking one of the leftover bottles and passing it to the archangel who was sitting up. “Chop chop, bottoms up!”

Gabriel took the bottle and shrugged while lifting it for a toast. “For science!” he claimed and dived into the contents of the brew.


End file.
